


Waste Not

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [334]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampirism, in a fluffy way, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam comes home bleeding, and refuses to waste.





	

Sam comes back to the Bunker and Benny can smell him before he sees him, which means Sam is bleeding.

Thankfully, it’s not that bad, just the last lingering remnants of a hard hunt. All of the wounds have stopped bleeding with the exception of the still sluggishly bleeding split lip.

Sam walks towards him and smiles, which of course just splits his lip further. “Hey,” Sam says, trying to wrap his arms around Benny.

Benny pulls away. “Sam, you’re bleedin’.”

Sam grins. “Better not waste it then, huh?”

Benny groans at that and accepts the oncoming kiss eagerly, licking at the wound, taking in the traces of Sam’s blood. He doesn’t bite, doesn’t take any more than would be wasted anyways. After a moment, the blood is all but gone and Benny gentles the kiss before pulling away.

Sam chuckles. “You look…shocked,” he says.

Benny shakes his head. “No idea how good you taste,” he says.

Sam tries–and fails–to hide his smile. Benny knows he used to worry about the exact contents of his blood, and Sam _does_  taste damn delicious, so Benny tells him regularly enough. It probably shouldn’t be as sweet a gesture as it comes out as, but it works between them.

“Want more?” Sam asks, offering his wrist.

Benny shakes his head. Sam needs his blood. Benny’s not exactly hungry, not with a fridge full of blood downstairs, and while that doesn’t stop him from wanting a little dessert, he won’t forget that that blood is Sam’s and therefore precious and very much still needed.

“How ‘bout a kiss instead?” he says.

Sam grins and gives him what he asks for.


End file.
